


Blood Of Ireland

by Alyce_Wolf_Lovely



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OC, Romance, YouTube, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce_Wolf_Lovely/pseuds/Alyce_Wolf_Lovely
Summary: "I'm not your typical Youtuber," I said in my now effortless accent."How's that?" His accent mimicked my own as he inquired my meaning."I'm not popular..." I sighed."Mark, I think we're gonna have to help her out." He turned to his friend."I think you're right; we'll do a collab with her tonight." The broad man said in response."Our fans will be amazed that we pulled it off considering the convention.""That's what will make her get noticed."





	1. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I just wanted to say before you get to read this, that I am so happy that you are here! I am happy to be here on AO3 and so excited to start posting my stories on here.

I hope you enjoy Blood Of Ireland! 


	2. How I Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains more about the narrator.

I was six years old when I started playing video games. No one thought anything of it; I was only playing Mario games or even Tetris. Eventually, I discovered higher quality,  more advanced games. I started playing first person shooter games when I was ten. Those games brought out a hidden talent in me. I was playing the games and beating them with no problem. It'd only take me a day or two to get everything in the game and destroy the final boss. I was amazed at my own skill. However, I didn't really think anything of it. I just thought that playing video games was something that came naturally to me. I didn't think anything would come of it.   
  
As I moved on in my life, through high school, I had made quite a few friends that wanted to go against me in rounds of the FPS games, but they always complained that I was _too_ good. That was the day I made the decision that would change my life. I decided that I was going to be a YouTuber. It took me a couple of days to set up my account; to find some basic equipment for recording. I had to set up where I would record and then the big decision faced me.  
  
What would I record?  
  
I made the choice of my favorite game, Assasin's Creed. I'd do some commentary while slowly telling people about myself. It would hopefully get views and maybe a few subscribers, but I wasn't hoping for much. I needed an opening and a few other minor things before I could actually record; then I had it...  
I popped in that game and turned on my equipment, sitting in the chair and grasping the controller in my hand; this was my first time and I was nervous. I pressed record as the menu for the game appeared on the screen and smiled at the camera.  
  
"Hello everyone! I'm Pyrophillia, and welcome to my first video! I'll be showing you how to do the first chapter of Assasin's Creed; I hope you're all fired up!" My false cheery voice laced in excitement, already brightening the mood. I begin to play, instructing people on what to do. I knew this game as a pro; I'd only played it ten or more times.  
  
After finishing the chapter, I put the video into my computer to edit. I cut out a lot of content due to the randomness of it, but left enough in to make it goofy, and hopefully hilarious. I then left it there to upload; my stomach grumbling at me. I walked to the kitchen, seeing my mom making something already and decided to help.   
  
That was my start.


	3. The Many Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many are out there? How many are trying frantically to stay above waters and do what they enjoy? Who knows they are out there? Who knows what they do? How do they sound?

I'm 22 now and have still been hopelessly continuing my YouTube channel. I work at school as a secretary and go to college, so my videos are rare. Just recently I heard about a convention that is going on, and I bought a ticket. I'm going if only to meet my favorite YouTubers. I was hoping that I might be able to ask them how they got so popular, or how they have so many subscribers. Maybe they could help me with all my unseen videos; the fifty or so of them. 

I'll be graduating college just before the event, so I'll have a few dollars to spend and a lot more free time. I might upload another video, however, this past week has been nothing but a struggle; I've been trying to get a table reserved for my own channel, but I guess it won't work out. I'll be a guest there; labeled as a fan.

  
\- 2 Months Later -

  
I made it; I finally made it. I am standing in a building filled with Youtubers and their fans. I walk through the halls and the crowd towards a table I saw from upstairs. I knew who it was, and right next to it was his best friend's. My two favorite Youtubers and I only had to get to one of them to see the other. 

I was bumped and shoved, almost falling until a hand grasped my upper arm, catching me inches from the linoleum floor. I turned my head, my short spikey hair slightly covering my sapphire eyes, as I caught the gaze of familiar brown eyes. My gaze traveled up his face to his bright red hair and I gasped, rightening my stance as a true smile spread across my light pink lips. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, pure concern lacing with his voice. 

"Yeah," I take a deep breath to calm down. "I was just trying to get to a couple of tables I really wanted to visit." 

"Which ones?" He started to walk towards his own table, and I followed without hesitation.

"Yours actually," I smile naturally, not as wide or goofy as I did before. "You are one of my favorite YouTubers." 

"But, I'm not your favorite, right?" He smirks, reading my expression and tone clearly.

"True, but to be fair; you guys are the only Youtubers I watch." I finally see the crowd lessening as we approach the tables.

"So, who is this other Youtuber? Do I know him? Oh! Do I know her?" He starts appearing as his normal goofy self and I giggle, pointing to the table with a green haired man sitting behind it. 

"It's Jack," I look towards the lanky man and gasp silently as both our blue eyes suddenly meet. I look away, blushing. 

"Oh," Markiplier whispers. "Hey, Jack! You've got a big fan here! She was fighting the crowd just to see us and I caught her before she fell!" He shouts, dragging me over to the Irish man's table. The fans around us laugh at Mark's childish act.

"Oh really? She looks similar, don't ya think?" Jack's heavy accent rolls off his tongue as he studies my short ginger hair. 

"Yeah, she does now that you mention it." Mark goes to stand next to Jack as they study me. "I know who she is! She's Pyrophillia!" He exclaims.

Jack nods in agreement and puts up a sign saying that he went to lunch. A chorus of groans sounds from behind me as Mark does the same. They come over to me and put an arm around my shoulders, guiding me to the room where all the Youtubers can hang out. 

"So where's your table Pyro?" The Irish man inquires.

"I don't have one," I speak softly.

"Why not?" Mark asks.

"I'm not your typical Youtuber," I said in my now effortless accent (I've had it since I was fourteen).

"How's that?" His voice mimicked my own as he inquires my meaning.

"I'm not popular..." I sigh.

"Mark, I think we're gonna have to help her out." He turns to his friend.

"I think you're right; we'll do a collab with her tonight." The broad man says in response.

"Our fans will be amazed that we pulled it off considering the convention." 

"That's what will make her get noticed."

So, later that evening I am about to return to my hotel room when the two men find me in the lobby and practically kidnap me, taking me to Mark's room. They have already set up the necessary things, and I am amazed at what game they decided to play.

It is my favorite FPS; the first one I ever played, and I know they are going to be like all my other friends. They hand me a controller and let me sit down wherever, as they set up the game. I am getting comfortable on the floor when Jack sets a cup of some mixed drink beside me, smiling as he takes a sip of his. I see him hand a bottle of soda to Mark and I remember that Mark usually stays away from the alcohol. I send a confused look towards Jack and he points to his suitcases on the complete opposite side of the room. I am drinking my favorite type of mixed beverage: Blood Of Ireland. I won't go into the contents because you'd think I was crazy, but it was one that not many people could wrestle down. My smile grows as a wave of happiness washes over me; I am served a drink that started in Ireland, but my favorite person... This day couldn't get any better.


	4. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think that I would be in this situation. I didn't think that I would ever meet them.

I wake up the next morning to an obnoxious beeping, sitting up from my spot on the carpeted floor of the hotel room. A controller is within arm's reached and there snoring is behind me; my back against a bed. I glance over my right shoulder at a sleeping Markiplier and then use the edge of the bed to stand up. A pair of legs are over the edge of the bed, bent at the knees.

I remember last night through a small headache; their comments of complaint and groans and shrieks of surprise cause me to giggle. I had beat them last night, shooting them over and over again as the hours passed by. The video was edited by Mark and is now being processed by his laptop, which is taking longer than expected. That is the source of the beeping I hear; it is counting the minutes we shared.

Then something else floats to my mind; a more serious conversation between Jack and I. I remember him talking about Ireland, how it was so beautiful. I recall telling him that I was moving there towards the end of the summer and he invited me to stay at his place while I cleaned up the old house. I'd already bought it, but the place needed some fixings. I accepted his offer, so I'd be staying there until it was ready to move into.

I hear the grumbles of the two men as the morning light finally reaches their cloudy eyes. Watching them both sit up after not moving is amusing enough to have me curling up in a fit of laughter. Their scolding expressions catch my squinted gaze as they recognize it from last night. 

"Oi! What are ya laughin' 'bout?" Jack slurs, making his accent thicker.

"Yeah! Markimoo needs his sleep," Mark adds on. 

"I'm laughing... at you two..." I get out before another fit of laughter plagues me. "I'm sorry, but your expressions were priceless."

"What?" They say in unison.

"Mark looks like he was run over and Jack looks like he's been pinned to the ground while the gravity was kicked up a hundred notches." I giggle again and realize that they were staring at me. "What?" I inquire.

"Are you copyin' me?" Jack questions, sounding a little angry.

"No," I take a step back. "Why would ya even think that?" 

"You have a damn accent again," Jack stands up to try to intimidate me.

"I've always had the accent."

"Actually, she's had it on and off."

"But not t'is heavy!" Jack turns to face his friend, "She's copyin' me!" 

"I must've gotten it from spending last night with ya," I defend myself.

"Have ya always had the accent? Or is it new to your life?" 

"I've had it for 'bout eight years." I count on my fingers, making sure that I was correct.

"How old are you?" Mark speaks up.

"I'm twenty-two," I answer his question and instantly relax as Jack backs away.

"I'm sorry for my behavior; I have people trying to mimic me all the time." He apologizes, "Plus, I haven't had my coffee yet." 

I smile, handing them a cup. "Here, this should help you guys wake up." 

Jack smiles and Mark quickly gives me a hug. I sit on the bed and watch the loading bar on the computer screen as our collab video uploads. 

  
56%

  
60%

  
75%

  
"Pyro, what's your real name?" I hear the accented voice speak up from behind me.

"Alyce," I breathe out.

"Do you want us to call you by your real name instead?" Mark inquires, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, Pyro is fine." 

  
83%

  
89%

  
90%

  
I start remembering doing this during the summer when I first started uploading videos. A rebounding chime echoes through the room as the word Complete flashes on the screen.  
"Hey, the video is done uploading!" Mark rushes over to his laptop and loads up the home page of his channel; there sat our video in the recently posted section.

"Yahoo! Looks like it was a success!" Jack seems to be jumping with joy. "I can't wait for the comments!"

That was the moment I found my two new friends; my two favorite Youtubers.


	5. Staying Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you go outside when your job is inside?

I had arrived at the location I was told, a few suitcases stuffed into the trunk of a car and a U-Haul truck pulling into the driveway. That day two months ago was the happiest of my life; I had met Jacksepticeye and Markiplier without a lot of effort. I played Halo Reach with them and won. They got me a lot more subscribers and views from that one day. I couldn't believe it could have gotten any better, but then Jack heard I was going to move to Ireland and invited me to stay while I fixed up my house. So, here I am.

I knock on the door and hear a few rough noises coming from inside before the door opens and an annoyed Irish man peers at me from the other side of the threshold.

"Top of the mornin', how may I help you?" He starts with his signature quote before instantly realizing the situation. "Pyro! You made it!" He moves aside while gesturing into his home, "Come in, please.'

"Mornin' Jack!" I smile, slowly entering his home.

"So, you gonna leave the U-Haul here and take the car?" He questioned, seeming honestly curious. "I mean when you go to work on the house."

"Yeah, but the car actually belongs to the guy driving the truck; I have a bike in the U-Haul." I respond, still gazing at the layout of his house.

"Jesus! How far away from me do you live?" He inquires frantically.

"Quite far actually," I look at him.

"You're gonna ride a bike back and forth? It'll take ya a day just to get there!"

"Not a normal bike Jack; I have a motorcycle," shaking my head I lead him to the car and pull out my suitcases, handing the keys back to the kind gentleman. "Thank you."

"No problem," the man smiles and drives off.

I continue to lead Jack towards the truck, opening the back to reveal a shiny, black bike. "See, I won't be going slow."

"You can drive that thing?" Jack is astonished now.

"Yes," I sigh and close the truck back up, grabbing my suitcases and heading back to the house. "Ya comin'?" I question, seeing him still slowly walking away from the truck.

He shakes his head, snapping himself out of whatever trance he was in and jogs back to meet me at the front door. I look at him and he looks at me before showing me the place I'd be sleeping.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a spare room, so you'll have to sleep on the couch." He apologizes, "Unless you need an actual bed than I'd give up my room for ya." His crooked smile faces me as I shake my head, not wanting to make him give up his comfort for my own.

"I'll be fine; I slept on the couch at my old place all the time." I give him one of my genuine smiles and put my suitcases next to one side of the couch.

"Ya sure?" He inquires as he watches me open one of my suitcases, removing a small camera and an MP3 player. "And where are ya going?"

"Yes, I'm sure Jack. I'm going to start working on the house before it gets too dark." I stand and move towards the door but he stops me, grabbing my arm.

"You just got to Ireland, coming from America; you got jet lag." He guides me back to the couch. "You need to rest before you do anything."

"I'm fine," I try again to go to the front door, but this time he forces me to sit down.

"No, I can see the dizziness in your eyes." His accent gets thicker as his tone comes across as strict. "I'm goin' to make ya a drink and then you can sleep." He walks off to his kitchen.

I sigh, not wanting to argue with the Irish man. After all, us Irish folk can win an argument if it means running out of breath. We got a fight in us, and fight we will until the very end. I pull out a pillow and a couple of blankets from the third suitcase and potion them on the couch in a comfortable way before leaning against the pillow and covering up with the blankets. I pull my arms into my sweater sleeves a little before being handed a glass with none other than that favorite drink of mine.

I look up at him, beaming as I spout "Thank you, Jack!" Then my smile falters, and I look down at the glass in a serious stare, "Do you know my favorite drink or is this just cause it is the most famous drink in Ireland?" I inquired, looking back up at him, meeting his cerulean gaze with my own icy blue stare.

"Actually, I just prepare it for my guests because it is my favorite drink." He smiles, trying to keep the mood light.

"Oh," I look back down at the glass, taking a sip of it as if it were a cup of hot tea.

"Why? Is it your favorite drink?" He sits on the floor by the couch, looking at me as if I were an injured animal that he needs to be gentle with.

"Yeah," I smile softly, taking another sip.

He chuckles, "Lucky guess."

I giggle and snuggle down into my blanket, still sitting up enough to drink. I set down the glass for a moment as I put my hood up, taking another sip as soon as the cup was back in my hands. He notices my shaking figure, deducing that I was shivering from the cold weather of Ireland. It may have been summer in America, but it sure is winter here. Eventually, I'd be used to the cold again, but flying from the hot to the cold didn't allow my body to acclimate. He gets up and grabs a big green comforter, draping it over my body as he tucks it up under my arms.

"It that better?" He asks with great concern.

"Yeah," I mumble, getting a little tired as the jet lag hits me. I knock down the rest of my drink, shocking him, then curl up on my side under my blankets and his large comforter. I was warm, tired, and definitely ready for sleep. "Nighty night, Jack..." I mumble one last time in a small voice.

"Night Alyce." My eyes are open just enough to watch him walk towards the back of the house, and my heart aches as he does. I closed my eyes the rest of the way, wondering why my heart is pounding roughly in my chest. I shake it off, quickly falling asleep.

It is only the next morning that I am greeted with the distant, excited shouting, "Top of the mornin' to ya laddies! My name in Jacksepticeye, and today I'll be happy doing a small vlog for you guys!" I smile, remembering all the previous vlogs he occasionally does. I close my eyes, thinking nothing of it as I am still really tired and want to sleep off this damn headache that is forming.

I hear his footsteps soften as he enters the living room, "So, I don't think I mentioned this before but I got a temporary roommate. You might recognize her as Pyrophillia. She just got here from America, so she's sleeping away her jet lag and trying to get used to the cold. Which, is actually what I wanted to vlog about. It snowed last night while Ireland was fast asleep, so all I see is fresh, white snow! How exciting is that?"

As hard as he is trying, he isn't quite quiet enough; the camera still having a clear view of my exhausted face, I pull one of my hands out from under the blankets just enough to where the viewers will see it, then wave. "Mornin' laddies!" I chirp.

Jack spins around, the camera now on a solo shot of me. Only I see the beaming smile of his as he realizes he woke me up, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be... I woke up to my favorite opening." I beam a cheesy smile at the camera before burrowing down into the blankets and peeking one of my eyes to the camera. "I'm a cold Pyro," I speak in a small voice, sounding and looking adorable.

"Speaking of cold people, I invited yet another familiar face over. He should be here later tod-" Jack's sentence is cut off by a loud knocking on the door. He and I share a look before he hands me the camera, forcing me to leave the warmth of the blankets. "Who could be here at this fuckin' hour?"  
I shrug, following him with the camcorder to the front door. I stand against the cold wall and shiver, unable to keep the camera steady. I watch Jack slowly open his door as familiar red hair pops through, "Good morning!" An excited voice boom and I cringe as it helps my headache grow.

"Mark! You're early!" Jack looks honestly surprised and then laughs as Mark is bundled in lots of warm clothing.

"Smile, you're on camera," I state and Mark looks at the camera.

"Hello everyone!" He does his special wave as he catches sight of the warm looking couch. I glare at him and hand Jack the camera, diving onto the couch just as Mark is going to do the same.

"My blankets," I growl, curling up in them and shivering once again.

"Jack, you aren't making Pyro freeze are you?" Mark glowers at the Irish man.

"Nope! She's pretty much been curled up in those blankets since she got here and she's been really warm since." Jack chuckles.

"Oh yeah!" I look at the camera, "I arrived here yesterday and Jack is letting me stay here until I fix up my place. I'll be posting videos of the progress I make so that there is something new on my channel, but I don't think that I'm going to be doing any games until I can get the place set up." I announce.

"Mark and I can do collabs with you if you would like and we can send you the content so you can edit it and make it your own," Jack suggests and Markiplier nods in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," I smile and then again burrow down into the blankets. "I'm goin' to sleep again."

"Okay, sleep tight," Jack says.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Mark adds.

They go outside to continue Jack's vlog, but I never actually get some more sleep. Instead, I get up and grab my toiletry bag from my third suitcase and make quick work of finding the shower. I get in and turn the water too hot. I wash my hair and clean my body before rinsing both and getting out. I make sure to dry off quickly, then get dressed in my favorite skinny jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and my sweater. I look at my spiky hair in the mirror and decide it is time for a new look. I'll let my hair grow out.  
  
I walk back to the living room and fold up my blankets and put them back in their places in my suitcase, followed by my pillow and toiletry bag. I sit on the couch with my legs crossed, wrapping Jack's green blanket around me and taking out my sketch pad. I'm still working on designs for my house.

As I sit there, drawing out design plans while wrapped in a large green blanket, I have a sudden urge to wrap up tighter, so I do. The result is odd, being that I can smell Jack on it and it makes my heart skip a beat. I don't know what this feeling is, but it's strange. It makes me feel as if I have butterflies in my stomach and a fire in my heart. I focus back on drawing, moving things around the floor plan. I hear a sliding noise come from the side of the house, recognizing it as the door to the backyard; I do not pay attention.

"Hey Pyro, I was curious." An accent speaks from one side of the room, "Why did you choose the name you did?"

"I'm a pyromaniac, and I thought it was perfect. It's something personal, but also something really no one knows about me." I answer quietly, not really up for conversation. The air in the room feels tense; awkward almost.

"Mark wants to know if you want help fixing the house, and frankly; I'd be willing to help too." He comes and sits next to me on the couch. When Markiplier joins us in the room, the air suddenly becomes easier to breathe as if something doesn't want Jack and I getting close or being alone.

"Thank you guys; I wasn't goin' to ask for help, but it would be greatly appreciated." I smile at them and go into explaining the floor plan and what I want to house to look like. They nod, starting to understand the basics and I realize that they were willing to stay inside to listen to me. I couldn't ask for better friends.


	6. Awkward Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in a place where storms happen often is not a good idea if you are scared of storms. Having someone there could help though.

Mark has been here for a few days now and could see how fast I am warming up to the snowy weather. Jack has set him up with an inflatable mattress on the floor of his room, giving me more privacy. My only problem is the noise those two make as they finally forget I am a newcomer to their racket. They'd be up early and resting late, and my schedule soon became parallel with theirs. 

I wake up on a rainy day, hearing the heavy droplets hitting the roof as I stretch and see the patches of snow slowly get swept away. I stand and make my way to the kitchen; starting to mix ingredients together for pancakes while also making some coffee.

"Something smells good..." A slurred Irish accent grumbles as his steps bring him into the kitchen. I don't say anything as he comes to peek over my shoulder; the awkward feeling returning.

"Pancakes?" His groggy voice inquires. Our body heat mixes between us, and I shiver.

"I thought that we'd all like a change of diet for breakfast," I respond, flipping over the pancakes currently on the skillet.

"I didn't know ya could cook," Jack moves to stand beside me, but he angled his body to where my elbow ran across his stomach and he gives me this side hug. The tension in the room gets thicker as he gazes upon my face.

"I've learned a few things," I mumble.

"Morning Jack; morning Pyro!" Mark cheerfully greets us. "What's cooking?" 

"Alyce is cookin' pancakes!" The man beside me turns to his friend with a beaming smile.

"Really?" Markiplier seems shocked that I got up before them today. There is a reason behind it though; a motive behind my early rising. "I thought she usually slept in." 

"I usually sleep longer than you guys, but today is a special day." I insert.

"What's so special about a Saturday?" I hear Jack whisper to Mark.

"It is my birthday," I answer. Both of them turn to me in shock. 

"Why didn't ya tell us?" Jack questions, placing both his hands on my shoulders and turning me to face him.

"I didn't think of it since we've been working on the house, and I mean... I don't know," I try to think through the situation. They are silent as I dish out the pancakes; doctoring my own with butter and syrup. Their mumbled thank you and the sound of their eating only causes the silence to become awkward. I do not know if they are mad, or if I have done something to make them go quiet. 

I wash the dishes as they disappear into Jack's recording room. That's when I figure it out; they are planning something. I play along, sitting on the couch as they both tell me they are leaving to pick up some groceries. I play along again hours later when they come back with a few bags, quickly retreating into Jack's bedroom. At least while they were gone I got to take a shower. I always take one while they are busy doing something else, because knowing them, they'd prank me and put it on YouTube. 

I watch them bring out these wrapped boxes and stack them by the single chair that sits across from the couch; as Markiplier sits in the chair and Jacksepticeye takes a seat on the floor close by. The silence again becomes awkward as I wait for something to happen; the boys in front of me share a silent conversation as I draw in my sketchbook. Jack looks away first, fiddling nervously with his hands. Mark smirks as if he has won a battle. Mark then chuckles, grabbing one of the smaller boxes and handing it to Jack who in turn hands it to me. 

I am confused for a moment before I notice them smiling like idiots. "Can I ask what is going on before I open this?" I inquire, causing their smiles to widen.

"It's your birthday Alyce!" Jack announces as if I didn't know.

"So, we bought you some gifts!" Mark adds, making me understand.

I sigh and open the box, seeing a new game that was recently released. I am honestly surprised as I thought this was all going to be a joke. I begin to realize that these two are too kind to play jokes like this. Similar presents are opened, until the big box. I am surprised at its weight as it is gently handed to me. It's light.

"Is this the joke I've been expecting?" I look between the two and they chuckle.

"Nope!" Jack's smile pulls into a Cheshire grin as Mark's face shows a similar structure.

I am scared to open it, but I know that the longer I keep them waiting, the longer the awkward tension in the room would stay. So, enlightening my friends; I open the large box. Inside is a collection of small items that can be useful to me: a sweater, a new comforter, and a few anime referenced plushies. Two more items are sitting at the bottom of the box, and I reach in to see what they are... 

I smile, whispering the names of the items. "Septiceye and Tiny Box Tim..." My voice trails off as the guys look expectantly at me. I stand, still holding the two small characters, and hug Mark and Jack in turn. "Thank you guys so much!"

I compact my gifts into the big box, leaving out the green eye and the stuffed box. "So, you really liked your birthday?" Mark asks, standing and stretching.

"Yeah, did ya really like it?" Jack inquires.

"Yes, I did. However..." Their expressions turn worried as my tone drops to a sorrowful one. "It is time for all of us to go to bed." I finish with a light, joking tone. 

"I'm not... tired," Mark says as he yawns.

'Yeah, we're still awake enough... to talk." Jack tries to convince me as he yawns.

I shoot them a look and they look at each other, realizing their yawns gave them away. They let their heads droop, sighing and walking towards Jack's room. "Night boys," I say before they disappear.

"Night Pyro!" They call back to me.

That was possibly the most awkward day I've had with them, but it wasn't gonna be the only one. 

It is shortly later that week that Mark departs on the airplane back to California, and the true nature of Ireland's spring weather makes itself known. The darker clouds roll in during the evening, the rain pounds against the roof and windows. I am just starting to calm down, and slip away within the noise when the sky flashes and a loud clap scatters across the sky; the winds pick up causing me to shake. Jack is already sound asleep by the time the storm rolls in, but I am up editing one last video.

Another loud clap of thunder is heard, causing the hairs on my arms to rise; standing erect. I don't think before taking action; I simply vouch for comfort. I end up curled against Jack's side as he sleeps through the commotion; my shivering state having no effect on the sleeping man as another clap sends me cowering beside him.

Finally stirring from his slumber, he realizes what was causing the slight movement and turns to me with a look of confusion. "Alyce, what's the matter?" His gravel voice inquires as he tries to sit up.   
I can't answer as another loud boom ripples through the air, following a bright flash. The rain still pours as I try to hide. Jack simply wraps his arm around me and holds me close. He whispers encouraging things to me, telling me it is going to be okay. Within his arms, surrounded by his warmth and now covered by his blanket I am able to fall asleep.

I didn't think that it would ever happen, me falling asleep during a storm. The long nights I spent curled up in my closet as they raged outside was rare, but often enough for me to understand that I am scared of thunderstorms.


	7. After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe living here was a strange thing to do, but how close are we really? IIt's been maybe a year...

I wake up with Jacksepticeye's arms wrapped around me, the light drizzle of the raindrops across the roof. I can't remember all that had happened last night, but I remember the storm that raged on in the night.

"J-Jack," I look up at him. "Why am I in your room?"

"Y-You... I-I..." He trails off, trying to think of a way to explain what happened. "There was a storm last night, and ya came crawlin' into my bed. I woke up to you shakin' in fear, and I comforted ya. You fell asleep sometime early in the morning."

"W-Where's Mark?" I look to the floor where there was previously an air mattress.

"Markiplier left a few hours before the storm," he grins down at me, causing my cheeks to tint a soft pink.

"Why are you grinning like that?" I move to the corner of his bed, closer to the door. He has this look in his eyes that I don't like; a look of devilish behavior or thoughts. He stands, making his way over to me with a knee leaning on his bed. He wraps his arms around me, giving me a sweet and gentle hug as he slowly lowers our weights back to the bed. I am under him on my back as he leans over me, our noses nearly meeting and our breaths mixing.

I can not understand his actions, the way he looks at me, the way his hand gently caresses my cheek. I can't understand, but I do know I am getting a bad feeling from it. I slip out from under him and run to the kitchen, hoping he'd stay where he is. He follows, appearing in the entrance to the room.  
"Jack," I speak his name with caution. "What are ya tryin' to do?" We scurry around the island, an adult version of tag.

"Come here," he tries to trick me by going one way before turning and running the other. A soft ringing is heard as Jack quickly scrambles to find his phone. He presses the green button, lifting it to his ear. "'Ello?"

"Hey, Jack! What are you doing?" Markiplier's cheerful voice can be heard through the speaker.  
"Nothing!" Jack answers quickly, another goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Don't listen to him, Mark! He's been chasing me around his house all this morning!" I shout, knowing that Mark can hear me.

"Should I just call you back? I mean, I was just calling to see if you wanted to do a collab of Prop Hunt with Wade, Bob, and I but obviously you're busy." The phone call quickly went dead and Jack set down his phone.

I take my chance to escape, running and making a route to the door. Jack catches up though, quickly causing us both to tumble onto the couch where he holds me close. I am again underneath him, our faces resting only inches apart. That feeling of butterflies as my heart was pounding returns to my body, and I realize that it is love. I am in love with my favorite Youtuber. My heart pounds faster as my cheeks turn a deep shade of pink, my face heating up.

"I don't have to look to see you are blushing," his whispering voice washes over me as he smirks. "It is cold enough outside that I can feel the heat coming from your skin."

His comment only causes the red on my cheeks to deepen; I look up at him, causing our blue hues to meet. We gaze into each other's eyes, slowly getting closer together. In a heart-pounding moment, our breaths mix without room to escape each other and our heads tilt in opposite directions. My stomach tightens, my hands flat against his chest as my eyes slowly close. I could almost feel his lips as they hover so close to mine; those lips that help create that perfect accent of his. I could feel his nose brushing against my cheek; his green hair resting against my forehead after falling out of place. It is so perfect, so slow. It's as if both of us want this, but we are both hesitant to take the leap.


	8. Prop Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am just one of the guys.

Our lips brush against each other, and all breathing stops. In fact, it's as if time has stopped entirely. Here on Jacksepticeye's couch, in Ireland, time completely stopped. As if that isn't enough, neither of us agreed it is the end. Without any word passed between us, we brush our lips together again. We sit there for a few minutes, lightly kissing each other. It's as if we are testing the waters of new territory as if both of us didn't know a single thing about kissing someone.

He takes the first step, deepening the kiss. I slide my hands along his collarbone, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck and resting them on his shoulder blades. With that, I deepen the kiss further. We're now locked in an embrace that let us both know the other's feelings. The kiss would birth a relationship that was bound by fate; I didn't want anyone to know. I wanted this to stay between Jack and me, but with how famous we are... I know it will eventually get out.

I turn my head, breaking the kiss. Both of us were breathing hard, searching for air to fill our lungs. Our gazes find each other again as small smiles dance on our lips. I catch my breath first, stretching my arms above my head. I feel Jack wrap his arms around me as he goes to turn over, clearly not remembering we are on the couch. I try to catch him before he falls, but it is too late. A thud is heard as he hits the floor.  
"Oh my god; are you okay?" I exclaimed, sitting up on the couch. 

"Yeah," he breathes out. "I just... forgot." 

I carefully slide off the couch, sitting next to him with my legs folded under me. I gently touch his cheek with my fingertips, watching as his crystal eyes flutter open. I lean down, causing our lips to again meet. I move away as he sits up, leaning his back against the couch. He pulls me onto his lap, resting his hand against my cheek with a smile. 

"Jack, are ya sure you're okay?" I inquire. I am so worried that he's hurt.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's not like I haven't fallen before." He brushes my hair behind my ear, pulling me close to him. 

I smile, leaning down and kissing him. He returns the kiss, deepening it. We just got lost in each other's kisses, blocking out the rest of the world. My hands rest on his shoulders, and his rest on my waist. My hair falls on either side of my face, creating a veil to the outside world. I knew that it didn't matter, out here where he lives. I am sure no one would see this scene of ours.

I want to pull away and say something, but every time I move back he pushes forward; he always makes sure our lips are together. I like the feeling; the way we finally realize how to breathe without breaking apart. I love how we could keep warm just by being so close. I deepen the kiss a little more as his arms wrap around me. He wasn't going to let me leave, and I didn't want to. We are in a mutual agreement to stay; an agreement to sit here and show our love for one another. 

"Hello everyone! My name is Markiplier!" Jack's phone rang from its spot on the counter. He pulls away, sighing. 

"Bob and Wade must be pestering him," I speak in a quiet voice, seeing his slightly irritated expression.

"Yeah," he looks towards his phone. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to play a few rounds." 

"I could play too," I suggest, moving away from him to sit on the floor by my suitcases.

"I think he'd like that. Plus, Bob and Wade haven't seen you play yet." He says as he stands, calling Mark back. "Hello Mark," Jack says, hiding the annoyance.

I giggle, "Put him on speaker." I grab my laptop, and mic to set up my small area. 

"Hello, Pyro!" Mark's voice drifts from the speaker.

"Hey Mark, invite me to Prop Hunt," I instruct as Jack moves closer to me, seeing my devious smirk.

"W-What? I-I... Y-You're gonna play too?" The man on the phone sounds confused as Jack laughs.

"Of course I am!" 

"Just invite her Mark; ya ain't gonna win a fight with an Irish laddie like herself." Jack walks towards his recording room and I immediately blush from what was happening earlier. 

Jack and I had been making out for almost a whole hour. I just... I didn't know that it was possible. 

I call Bob, Wade, Mark, and Jack on Discord. I won't be recording this, but I will be joining them which means that I will be in the recording. As all four of them I answer, I hide my face from view. I don't need them seeing that I am blushing, especially the three that don't know why.

"Hey Pyro," Bob says, trying to start a conversation.

"How are you doing?" Wade asks before anyone can.

"I'm doing alright; Jack's been treating me like his personal maid though. Can you believe that he doesn't know how to cook pancakes?" I giggle, giving him crap.

"Hey! Don't talk shit about me! I used to live alone; I never bothered to remember to cook!" Jack's accent is clear after drifting through both the house and the speaker. I laugh, getting up real quick and shutting his recording room door. Our audio won't drift this way.

"So, wait... Pyro is living with Jack right now?" Wade again shows us how slow he is.

"Yup! She's been there for almost two weeks now," Mark answers. 

"So... What's the relationship between you and Pyro, Jack?" Bob teases.

"Yeah, do you like her?" Mark starts teasing.

My blush returns as the teasing continue. I look on my screen, Prop Hunt showing that I am going to be a hunter. 

"Hey, Pyro," Mark's voice snaps me back from getting lost in the black screen. 

"Hmm?" I answer him.

"Why are you so quiet?" 

"O-Oh... I-It's nothing... I-I'm just... I wanted to focus." I become lost trying to find a logical answer.

"Did Jack do something to you?"

"W-What? No!" 

"Something happened between those two; they just don't want to admit it." Bob cuts in.

"Yeah, with her looks I wouldn't be surprised if Jack wanted her for himself." Wade comments.

"That's it! I'm going to be the only winner of this game!" I exclaim and they all go quiet.

"How are you going to do that if you are a hunter and you have allied hunters?" Jack inquires. 

"You will see..." I whisper, sounding a little scary.

"Okay, well anyway... Let's play a practice round before starting so that we know we can call and play at the same time." Mark suggests and we start playing.

I go around, memorizing the map and all the props. I along the way I find an out of place box, shooting and killing Mark. I also find Jack but decided to leave him for later. I run into Wade, who's my partner. Bob was a little harder to find, seeing him running away from Wade as he dies. I make quick work of his little stunt of being a can. Then, I return and find Jack, who tries to run away only making it more obvious.

"Come on! How in the fuck did you find all three of us?" Jack groans. 

"That's my own secret." 

"You're being quiet again, Pyro," Mark mentions.

"Yeah, something is on your mind," Bob says.

"I'm fine..." I answer them.

Throughout the next hour or so, we go through random conversations. At one point it was all laughter as Jack tried and tried to hit me, but ended up dying because I made him hit other props. He didn't like that too much, but the others thought it was hilarious. I mean, I pretty much killed him as a barrel. 

Bob and Wade quit around the same time, then Mark said it was getting late, so we ended the video. The Discord call was ended by me, and then Jack shut it down. He wants to edit the video tomorrow.

He came out to the living room afterward, and we watched a movie on my laptop. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around my waist and held my hand. We were curled up under his large comforter that I sort of stole, and we stayed there. I felt bad because he had to sleep on the couch with me that night; I wouldn't let him leave because I was tired, warm, and comfortable. 

"Night night Jack," I said in a small voice as I slowly drift off to sleep.

"Night Alyce," He kisses my forehead and gets comfy himself, soon following me into the land of dreams.


	9. Twins of Ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing pranks is fun, but they can have unforeseen consequences. When a couple decides to pull a prank on their best friend, how will it all go down?

It is Halloween morning, and Jack and I are getting ready to greet Mark. We have matching outfits on, and we have recently colored our hair. The bright green causes us to look like twins, and we are having fun talking about the prank we want to pull on Markiplier.

"Ya really think he'll be fooled by this?" Jack asks, wrapping his arms around my waist and setting his head lightly on my shoulder.

"We do look a lot alike, and Mark's not a bright one when it comes to figuring out puzzles." I put my arms over his arms, leaning my head against the side of his head. 

"He can be smart. Well, if he wants to be." We both laugh, our smiles beaming.

"Hello, hello, hello!" We both separate, looking towards the door. Markiplier stops as soon as he gets through the door. "Uh, Jack, who is this?" 

"Oh! This is my twin sister, Carmen." Jack smiles and introduces Mark and me.

"Hey Carmen, I'm Markiplier! I didn't know Jack had a twin."  Mark walks over to me, giving me one of his big smiles.

"Jack and I haven't been close in a long time. Plus, I've been off in Washington since I was fourteen." I smile, abusing my skill at lying.

"What happened?" Mark inquires.

"Oh, I wanted to go to an art school, but Jack wanted me to stay. When I started packing my things, we had a big fight. After that, we acted like each other never existed." I explain.

"When she appeared on my door, I was surprised." Jack adds, "We hadn't talked or seen each other in so many years." 

"So, you guys have reunited on the night of Halloween?" Mark questions.

"Yup!" We say together. 

"That's so cool!" 

"So Mark, are ya gonna get in your costume?" Jack asks.

"Oh yeah! Hey, where's Pyro?" 

"She went back home to visit her parents."

 "You let her go home when this could be such a memorable time?"

 Jack visibly sighs, "Yes Mark." 

"Hey, Mark! Jack! Shouldn't we get going if we are going to trick or treat?" I butt into the conversation, smiling at both of them.

"So... If she isn't taken, can I have your sister?" I hear Mark whisper to Jack.

"She'd have to make that choice buddy," Jack shakes his head, chuckling.

"Guys," I whine, a different character feature than my actual profile. "I wanna go, please?" 

"She's the one that likes having constant fun..." Jack grumbles. "Hasn't stopped bugging me or wanting to play video games with me since she got here."

"Okay, okay; we're coming!" Mark chuckles, heading towards the door in a Superman costume.

He opens the door for me, giving me a giant, goofy smile. "Thank you Markiplier," I walk through the door with Jack behind me and Mark after him. 

"So Carmen, are you a Youtuber or do you do something else as a career?" Mark begins, trying to strike up a conversation. I indulge, happy to be able to talk to him. We drive to a neighborhood nearby and walk around being dorks while collecting candy.   
I see several attempts at flirting from Mark, giggling and smiling without complaint. Jack meets a friend along the way, stopping to talk. He tells Mark and me to go ahead, so we do.

"So, I was wondering, do you watch any of Jack's or even any of my videos?" Mark inquires.

"I think I've seen a few," I say, not really lying.

"That's cool, did the make you laugh?" 

"Yeah," I smile up at him. "They were the same game, but you two had funny reactions and you guys got scared so easily!" I burst into laughter and he sort of looks at me suspiciously.

"You're cute Cam," he smiles with his eyes closed and chuckles.

"I'm not!" I protest, blushing.

"Okay, adorable. " 

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Guys, will ya stop it?" Jack interrupts.

I yawn, suddenly tired. 

"I think Cam is ready for some sleepy time," Mark teases.

"I think Mark is ready for a punch to the groin," I glare at him and he instinctively backs away.

I hate being so short, but I love it all the same.

"We can go back," Jack smiles and we make our way back to the car.

I sit in the back with Mark, about to put my seatbelt on when Jack floors it away from his parking spot causing me to end up leaning against Mark. I cringe a little, realizing Jack doesn't have his license. The redhead just smiles down at me, chuckling. I sigh, not wanting to move and yet feeling awkward that I'm in my boyfriend's friend's lap. I sigh again, righting myself and getting out of the car just as it is rolling to a stop.

"Carmen, where are you gonna stay?" Mark asks.

"I can't say, you might try to find me," I smirk and walk into the house. Jack just starts laughing.

We all retreat into the house, Mark and Jack going to change out of their costumes while I go to the cabin and grab my stuff for a shower. I walk back in only to be captured by arms and kissed on the neck.

"Hey cutie," Jack says in a low voice, causing his accent to thicken.

"Hi," I say with a slightly confused voice. 

"Why do you seem confused?" 

"Where's Mark?"

"He's taking a shower real quick," he responds as he turns me around, a beaming smile spreading across his face.

I place a light kiss on his lips, and he returns it. "Jack...?" We turn, facing a now confused Markiplier. "Why did you kiss your sister...?" His voice is slow and questioning.

I look at Jack, sigh, and walk over to Mark. "Actually Mark, it's me, Pyro."

"No...?"

"I am," I smile. "I got my hair colored so Jack and I could trick you."

"That's not nice," He says, pouting a little.

Jack and I laugh, "It's funny though." Jack says.

"Sorry we freaked you out though," I say then push both of them towards Jack's room.

"Go, I'm taking a shower, but you two need to sleep."

During my shower, I hear them finally fall asleep, and I retreat to the cabin for my own warm bed.


	10. When The Truth Gets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will all our friends react? How will the community respond? How did they all find out?

It has been almost a year since the day Jacksepticeye and I started dating, but no one seemed to figure out that we're an item. There have been many occasions where Jack and I have done vlogs together, and we even did one advertising the house that I had bought. Jack let me set up my recording room in his old cabin that sits a few yards away from the back door. It is almost like its own house, so most of the time I am living there.

Some days I'll spend the night with Jack after one of our "in-night" dates. We don't go out much, but on my birthday this past year, he took me to the best local pub. We also went out on our anniversary, but we didn't do anything fancy. Overall, Jack and I have only gotten closer together; our love has only grown.

I wake up early, putting on pajama pants and a sweater I stole from Jack, heading towards the main house. I carefully enter through the back door, making sure that I didn't alert Jack to my presence. I make some coffee, quietly sneaking my way to his recording room. The noises of a new game float through the hall making me smile.   
I approach him from behind, setting the coffee in front of him and hug him. He jumps and pauses the game, looking up at me without turning around. I place a light kiss on his lips and smile as he finally turns around.

"Mornin' beautiful," Jack says, grinning like a fool.

"Mornin'" I placed another gentle kiss on his lips. "You should get back to recording." 

"Yeah, talk to you in a little bit?" 

"Yeah," I hug him again before turning and making my way out of the room.

"Hey, am I ever going to get my clothes back?" 

"No," I make my way down the hall and sit on the couch, snuggling up in his comforter. He never lets me take it out to the cabin.

A few minutes later, I feel the spot beside me sink with the weight of someone and I look over to see a grinning Jacksepticeye. "So, did you purposely interrupt my video?"

"No, I just knew that you hadn't slept yet. I wanted to bring you some coffee." I reply, gently guiding him by the shoulder to lie down. I let him lay his head in my lap sometimes. 

"I'm going to end up fallin' asleep on ya," he mumbles, already drifting off.

"I don't mind," I smile and kiss his forehead. "You need the rest." 

"Yeah... I suppose," he yawns and closes his eyes, soon falling into dreams.

My phone starts buzzing, going off about comments on Jack's latest video. I look at all of them, skimming through the exclamation point explosion. 

  
_'OMG! Are you and Jack a thing?!!!!  
-They are so a thing!!! DON'T ask such a dumb question!!! _

_  
She brought him coffee, kissed him AND was wearing a sweater of his!!!!! OMG!!!! They are SOO cute together!!!!!_

_  
UGH!!!! Their names are so hard to put together!!!! I'm getting so frustrated!!!_

_  
Pyrophillia! How long have you had feelings for Jacksepticeye? We want to know!'_

  
I sigh and close the app. I'll leave Jack to answer those comments, after all, it is his video. I saw a few comments from familiar names and chuckle; they are acting just like the fans. I noticed that several people are trying to figure out a name for Jack and I, much like the famous ship of "Septiplier". I hope that slows down with this new relationship in their hands.

My phone goes off, a picture of a familiar Californian popping up at the caller ID. I pick it up and answer, speaking quietly for Jack's sake, "Hello Mark."

"Hey Pyro, I was wondering what Jack's new video was about. What's up with that little piece where you enter the frame?" Mark's voice is filled with curiosity.

"Well..." I blush, the conversation becoming awkward. 

"Come on! You can tell me anything!" Mark pleads. He and I have become close like a brother and sister. 

"Jack and I have actually been dating a while now," I confess.

"What! How long?" 

"A little over a year," I cringe, waiting for his overly excited, loud voice.

"WAIT! You've been dating for a year and you never told me?" I move the phone away from my ear as he responds.

"Yes," I say. "We didn't want anyone to know. Actually, just recently we'd been talking about revealing it. I sort of space that he was recording this morning and that is why it is revealed in such a simple video without any explanation at all. I wanted to tell you, but Jack and I wanted to keep it a secret 'till we were sure that it wasn't just a short-term thing." I quickly explain, not giving him time to interrupt.

There was silence on the other side as Markiplier thought about this. "That makes more sense..." 

"I'm sorry for not telling you," I plead.

"It's fine Pyro, I understand. The fans do go a little overboard with everything. Like the Septiplier thing is only because Jack and I are so close and make so many jokes together. They took our friendship and blew it up. As I said, I understand because now it is going to get blown up." 

"Thank you, Mark," I smile.

"Can I talk to Jack?" He questions.

"Actually... He is currently asleep." I giggle and snap a picture, sending it to Mark.

"You two really are cute together," I can hear his smile through the phone; it was laced in his voice.

"If you say so..." I joke and Mark laughs.

"If you don't believe it, you're lying to yourself." 

"Yeah, yeah..." I brush Jack's hair away from his forehead as I continue the conversation with Mark. "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend the convention this year. I was selling that house I had bought."

"Wait, you sold the house you bought? Why?" Mark's interest peeks now.

"Well, Jack's letting me stay in his old recording place."

"So, you are living with Jack now?" 

"I guess you could look at it that way," I sigh and realize that the man in front of me had gotten lighter.

"Who are you telling secrets to?" Jack's slurred Irish accent almost whispers from his still sleepy state.

"Oh," I look down at him. "I'm telling Mark embarrassing stories about you."

"You're what?!" Jack sits up and turns to me.

"I'm kidding, but I am talking to Markiplier." I put the call on speaker.

"What has she told you so far?" Jack inquires to his best friend.

"Oh, just how she is living with you now and how you two have been dating for over a year; nothing too important." Mark fakes innocence.

"Mark," Jack scolds him.

"Oh! I just remembered! Mark, Jack and I want to invite you to join us on Halloween this year." I interrupt them.

"Sounds like it will be a lot of fun; I'll try to make it!" 

"Anyway, Ali and I are really tired, so we're goin' to have to let ya go," Jack says as he smiles at me.

"Okay, you two get some rest!" The call goes silent and Jack moves closer to me, placing a kiss on my lips. I return the kiss and we play tag with our mouths for the next few minutes.


	11. Surprising Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is probably not the most romantic, but it might just be the cutest.

I wake up the next morning, just as the sun is rising, to a set of arms holding me close to a warm body. I smile, turning carefully to see the tousled bright green hair of my boyfriend. His sky blue eyes hidden behind the curtain of his eyelids, his bare chest warm against my exposed arms. I am wearing a tank top of mine and those plaid pajama pants I stole from him.

"Mornin' beauty," his gruff voice rings out quietly in the orange glow of dawn.

"Mornin' sneak," I smile, meeting his slitted gaze. "You still tired?"

"It was a long night..." He grumbles, closing his eyes and pressing his head into the pillows.

I brush his hair away from his eyes as he kisses me tenderly, and I kiss him back. It escalates, becoming a scene of dancing tongues and warm bodies wrapped together in beautiful love. Our breathing is ragged as we try to gain oxygen back into our lunges. I lean my head back onto the pillows, placing my hands flat against his chest as I close my eyes. 

He is leaning over me, hands on both sides of my head, knees sitting between mine... It was an exciting moment, but one we weren't completely ready for. I open my eyes to face his, our noses brushing as our lips lightly meet before he moves away and I get up.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast; you get some more rest and come join me when you're awake." I smile, kissing him one more time before heading towards the main house.

"Good morning!" Markiplier shouts as soon as I enter the house. 

I jump, placing my left hand on my heart. "Jesus Christ Mark; you scared me half to fucking death!" 

"Sorry, I thought you saw me."

"No, I wasn't paying attention."

"Where's Jack?"

I chuckle, "He's asleep in the cabin." 

"Why's your hair messy?" He stands, walking over and looking down at me.

"Oh... Um, well..." I fumble for an explanation, brushing my hair with my fingers and directing my steps towards the kitchen.

"Did you guys...?" Mark pesters.

"No, Mark. We only kissed." Jack walks in, saving me from anymore awkward questioning.

"Good morning Jackaboy!" Mark bounces, embracing his friend in a hug. The smaller man chuckles, responding to the hug.

"Good-mornin' Mark," Jack smiles. "So what ya making, darling?" He approaches me, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

I giggle, "Omelets." 

"You two are adorable," Mark smiles, sitting in the living room. 

"We aren't!" Jack protests as I hide my face from view. 

"Well, you have to at least let me pick on you guys. You two are the only ones that don't stop being yourselves while I'm here." 

"Hey, we just don't care. It's not like we're making out in front of you. We appreciate your visits." I smile, putting the omelets on plates and moving towards the living room.

"That makes me feel a lot better about always dropping by. Maybe you could come to hang out at my place sometime?" 

"That'd be fun," I hear Jack's cheerful accent ring from where he was now sitting on the couch.

"I'd love too," I smile, handing them each a plate. There was no need to bring them down by telling them that I get sick from the heat. I really did want to take a vacation in a sunny location; I'll take my chances. I know these two so well now, we have come so far; I have come so far... It's difficult to understand. 

"I'm going to go do YouTube stuff." I smile at them after we finish our breakfast. "I'll see you guys in a few hours." 

I walk out of the main house and into the cabin towards my bookshelf of games. Today I'm doing a live stream and I need a game to play. I didn't think I left my computer on, but the intro that I hear almost every day begins to play. 

"Top o' the mornin' to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and today I'm here in sunny California with a friend. Why don't you say hello?" Jack's voice booms from my speakers and I turn around to see a video playing on the screen. Mark stands beside him and waves.

"Hello everyone! I'm Markiplier!" The big goof chuckles.

I take a seat at my desk, thinking for a moment it's an older video of theirs.

"So today Mark and I are doing skits we've prepared for you guys." 

The video cuts to them in Mark's back yard as Mark swims in his pool and Jack sits on the side, seeming afraid of the water. They bicker about Jack jumping in when Chica gets in front of the camera and there is laughter in the background.

"Okay, well that didn't work." Jack chuckles.

The video cuts to them in the dark. A single candle sits between them and they're doing a horror skit. I chuckle as Mark squints towards the camera.

"Hey, Jack... Is there someone..." Mark whispers.

"Mark! There is definitely someone there!" Jack yells.

"Don't. Turn. Around." Jack and Mark say, but it's edited to be Anti and Dark.

Of course, I just laugh and turn around in my chair to view my bookshelf again, but someone is there. Down on one knee, hands flat out with a tiny box, green hair messy and eyes closed as if asleep... Jack scares me in his tranquil state.

"Jerk! You just gave me a damn heart attack." I hit his shoulder, but he doesn't move at all. "Seán...?"

His eyes slowly open, as if programmed to do so, and his hands move to cover the box. Each move he makes is robotic, practiced.

"Jack, what is this...?" I ask, but his eyes silence me, calm me. This isn't a scare, this is something serious. He is nervous.

"Alyce, the bright flame of my life. I first met you when you wanted help, but I think you've helped me more than I have helped you. We talked for hours on end over the phone before you even stepped foot in my home, and now here we are over two years later. I've been thinking, and worrying; playing this over in my mind so many times that it didn't make sense. So I everything comes down to one simple question. Will you permanently stay with me for the rest of our outrageous lives?"

His speech hits me with the weight of a train, and I smile, overjoyed but how much of a step this is. "I wouldn't ever dream of saying no." I hug him and he gently takes my left hand, sliding the ring onto my finger.

"Want to do a questionnaire for your community?" Jack smiles, remembering.

"Would you like to help?" I smile at him.

"Sure." 

An hour later Jack and I return to the main house where Mark waits with his nose in his phone. "Can I help with the planning?" Mark inquires calmly.

"Well, I hope you will. The better question is does Alyce mind you helping?" Jack turns to look at me. I know then that Mark was in on it the entire time.

"I'd love it if you'd help." I smile, hugging them both in turn. 

And as they got busy planning colors for the theme, I drifted into my thoughts about the steps I'd taken to get here... I am beginning to think that it all came too easy; my fame, my love, my friends... It all got handed to me with such little effort, and I could tell there was something about to go very wrong. So terribly wrong...

Why does my mind always try to snuff my candles out?

 


	12. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new familiar place.

I could see the obvious excitement in Mark's eyes as Jack and I pack our bags for the next week. As decided, we'd be the guests after so many occasions of being hosts. It's not like Mark was doing it to be financially fair; I'd always paid for his planned tickets. It was only when we weren't expecting him that he'd pay for his own flights. 

"I'm so excited!" Mark whispered-yelled while practically bouncing in line where we were waiting. "It's been almost year since you said you'd come to California!"

"I don't think Alyce has ever been to a hot climate before, have you?" Jack looks down at me, a little worried.

"Nope! I grew up in Washington and then moved to Ireland." I smile at them, trying not to worry them. I mean, how bad can the heat really be? I wouldn't suffer that bad.

"That might be a problem," Jack is obviously worried about me.

"I'll be fine. I adjust quickly." I lie.

It looks like Mark is about to say something else, but a voice comes over the loudspeaker instructing us that our flight is boarding. My stomach tightens even more; in a few hours, I'd be engulfed by overwhelming heat. I try to take my mind off the stressful thoughts by overly observing the process of getting onto the plane. 

I note the terrified look in Jack's blue eyes as we get closer and closer to the plane, and it sparks the realization that the heat wasn't the only thing I would be worried about.

"Are you okay, Seán?" I whisper, using his real name to drag his attention away from the metal bird. 

"Yeah..." He puts effort into smiling, closing his eyes so I can't read the fear that hides within them.

"Don't worry; I'm scared too." I run my hand gently across his cheek, brushing his hair away from his face. My hand drops to meet with his, our fingers entwining, "We can be scared together."

His eyes open, meeting my own as a true smile reaches his gaze. He only nods in response, not finding any words that could make the moment better.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Mark's voice breaks the sweet silence that had engulfed us. "Its time to get on the plane now," he instructs with a bit of play in his words.

"Coming!" I start walking towards the temporary steps that will allow us to get into the large metal bird. At the top, Mark shows understanding and worry for his friend as I tug the reluctant man up into the plane.

Once we take it seats, preparing to take off, I grabbed Jack's hand again. I smile, showing him my fear of heights as well; I am more than capable of understanding.

"Relax Jack; we'll be back on the ground in no time!" Mark chirps cheerfully from the other sides of Sean. Jack sits, back pressed against the seat, looking at our hands rather than out the window.

"I'd rather be back on the ground now..." The Irishman says from between his teeth.

But Mark was right; we land a few hours later in the airport of L.A. California. The warmth of the plane is comforting as we grab our carry-on bag and start heading for the exit. Mark could barely contain his excitement, and Jack was looking forward to all the fun outdoor stuff we could do for silly videos. As we get closer to the door, the temperature crawls quickly higher and higher; it only makes my stomach clench tighter at the thought of the dry air. 

"Baby, you're tense; what's the matter?" Jack put his hand on my forearm as he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm just anxious to get off this blasted plane," I whisper back, smiling.

"Look, we can finally get off!" He points to the door where an attendant is waiting to help us off the plane. 

"Thank you for picking us for your trip; we hope you enjoy your time here in sunny California!" The attendant says in a cheery voice.

As Jack and I move down the stairs, we talk about how the flight went and how it was surprising that no one commented on our status as Youtubers. At last, we were on the ground, being lead by Mark out of the hectic crowd of people towards the parking lot. 

Hailing a cab, we hop in and Mark gives the address, sitting back and playing with his fingers to try to stunt his enthusiasm. "So, I have a few things planned for this next week. One is probably going to be Prop Hunt if we can get Bob and Wade in on it. We can also do truth or dare, and several other group games." The native explains.

"I feel like Prop Hunt is goin' to be the big one." Jack chuckles.

"Well, it is a good game and we can make multiple videos out of one sitting," Mark explains.

They sit there, talking about this next week while I look through my phone. A few posts on Twitter caught my eye and I suddenly remember something about this upcoming weekend.

"Guys, isn't PAX this weekend?" 

"Fuck! She's right." Jack looks in his calendar to be absolutely sure.

"Damn, how could we have forgotten." Mark shakes his head.

"Well, at least we are already in California. It isn't too far of a drive to Seattle, and we already have everything ready to go. Tables reserved, tickets, and merch." I count off on my fingers and make sure the list is complete.

"There is one this you guy don't have," Mark comments on.

"Oh?" Jack and I inquire in unison.

"Ship name knowledge." He smirks.

"What?" I look completely confused.

"You two haven't been paying attention to your community, but a lot of people have been wondering what you guys want your official ship name to be."

"Oh, you mean like the ever annoying and present Septiplier; they want an approved name?" 

"Yup!" 

"What were the top options?" Jack looks at Mark, suspecting that he would know.

"Jackophilia, Pyroseptic, and Pyroeye." The red-head smiles, proud of himself for remembering.

"Well, we can see who their favorite is out of us," Jack teases and I just smile.

"Pyroseptic and Pyroeye have nice rings to them; I'm not really sure about Jackophilia." I reason through the options out loud for more clarity.

"It feels awkward coming off the tongue, and sort of sounds more like a Halloween reference. You know, like Jack'o'lantern..."

My mind keeps drifting back to that second name. "I really feel like the best one is Pyroseptic."

"That was my favorite too," Mark inserts and Jack nods.

"We can announce it during the panel." Jack smiles, wrapping an arm around me in a hug.

"Or," Mark's smile turns devious. "I have a guy here in L.A. who could make some merch before the weekend even gets close."

"Merch would be a great way to announce it." Jack chuckles.

"Yeah, the fans would be able to get it right away then." I smile.

"So, it's settled. Pyroseptic is our ship name." Jack smiles, leaning over and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"We're here," the gruff voice of the cabby calls over the back of the seat. I feel the car become still, and immediately grab the handle of the door, hopping out onto the sidewalk. 

"Jeez, excited much?" I hear his Irish voice quickly mock me for my enthusiasm.

"Let her be Jack; she's never been to a hot climate before. She's probably excited about that." Mark opens the trunk of the cab, grabbing our bags and setting them on the sidewalk easily within my shortened reach. I stand frozen though, both in awe of the gorgeous house and in fear of the raging heat that now washes over me like giant waves. 

Swallowing the fear, I speak with the full tone of an awestruck female. "It is amazing, Mark! Your home is beautiful, and I haven't even seen the inside yet!" I bounce up and down, ending up stumbling into Jacks' arms. 

I giggle, and he smiles, "I caught ya."  
Mark chuckles as he approaches the front door with his bags. I go to grab mine, but someone had already taken them into the house before I had noticed, and very soon I am carried through the door without warning, just like my luggage. I look around as much as I can before I am placed on a soft bed. A different weight flops on the bed sending me flying a little, but I land safely and giggle as I kiss the culprit.

"Ya know, I think we out to get married quietly. Maybe only have close friends there; I don't want it to be a big deal." Jack says after a moment of silent kisses.

"I agree, but we still would have to convince our planner." I chuckle as Mark's footsteps are heard coming up the stairs. 

"Hey love birds, want to go beat each other on some Prop Hunt? Bob and Wade are asking for some rounds." The big goof smiles, eyes filled with excitement. 

"Sure!" I pull out my laptop and Jack does the same. 

"We can share a mic since we don't have much to work with here," Jack suggests and I nod.

"Great! I'll go get them on a call and invite you guys to the game!" Mark practically flies out of the room and down the stairs. 

I get a camera hooked up to my laptop along with one to Jack's while he gets the microphone ready for both of us to use. We sit, next to each other, yet far enough away not to be in each other's shots. The microphone sits between us, our computers showing the same game and then as if by magic, the simultaneous call from Mark.

We answer, and converse easily with Bob and Wade, then the real thing starts. The teams are picked; Bob, Wade, and Mark... Are screwed. Jack's happy he's got me on his team, and the other three are whining about this game being unfair. I didn't really care about how we are split up; I'm focused on how nice the cool air of the house felt, how well this home is insulated.

It's so cold. 

I shiver, and then feel the warmth of a sweater around my shoulders; the familiar scent of his cologne drifts through my nostrils. I smile, looking over at him before wrapping up in the warmth and readying myself to play the game. 

"Hello everyone! My name is Markiplier and welcome to another Prop Hunt. Joining me today are Bob, Wade, and two very special guests." Mark says in the perfected tone of his cheerful introduction.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya laddies!" Jack nearly shouts.

My smile grows before I answer, "Each flame I see, is another fan of mine watching this video."

"And there they are! The wonderful, flaming Pyrophilia, and the obnoxious Jacksepticeye! Now, let's get started!"

"Hey! I heard that ya big oaf!" Jack retorts, causing a small fight to break out between them. Of course, it's all joking, but I am still able to take advantage of their distraction.

"What the hell!? Who killed me?" Mark's voice reaches the tone of confused rage. 

I stay silent, not wanting anyone to know my sneaky ways. "Guys, I just realized something," Bob says in a serious voice.

"What?" Wade, Jack, and Mark all say in unison.

"We are up against the best Assassin's Creed player we know."

"Awe, Bob, you don't have to compliment me like that," Jack says, chuckling.

"I was talking about your girlfriend!"

"Fuck! We're screwed!" Wade laughs with Mark.

The night continues after that; win after solid win. I eventually get tired; start leaning on Jack. I still play; still, talk with them, but then I fall asleep. I fall asleep to their laughter, their jokes, and even their shouting. My head resting on his lap, facing Jack's screen as he continues to play. I fall asleep to what would describe my life.


	13. Hate Filled Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more fans you have the more mail you get and the more hate there is.

It is only a few days later, that I begin to notice several hundred comments on my channel that are so filled with hate, I am sure there are girls out there who want to hurt me. I try ignoring their words, but they always end up getting to me.

 

_'I can't believe he loves you; you're not even that good of a YouTuber! All your fame is from knowing him and Mark anyway; you're just using them to be famous! What a slut!'  
_

 

_'_ _You ruined him! He doesn't joke around as much as he used to! You probably told him he needs to be more mature or you'll ruin him or something you fucking witch!'_

 

And others appeared after them; one after another, and each one worst than the last. I shut my computer off and lie back on the bed, closing my eyes to the sight of the spinning fan blades that attempt to cool my fevered skin. I am wearing only my underwear, topped by a light shirt Jack had brought. I am alone, dying from the pain in my chest.

"It's too hot in here..." I mumble and make my way downstairs. I end up on the floor before I even know what happened; my skin drenched with cold sweat, and the heat causing my brain to pulsate inside my heavy skull. "I need... Water..." My voice barely croaks before everything in my vision goes black, and I lose consciousness.

  
**A Stranger's POV**

  
" _Hey! Did you hear that Pyrophilia and Jacksepticeye are staying at Markiplier's again for PAX this weekend?"_

  
I couldn't stomach not reading that single text over and over again. Pyrophilia is here in L.A. She never liked the heat though, not anything but a flame at least. Hot climates always made her sick; they were that reason we grew up apart, and the reason she moved to Ireland. I could never be in the cold, and she could never be in the heat.  
So my friend texts me informing me she and her boyfriend are here in hot, dry, sunny California... I get worried real quick. 

  
_"Are you going to go see her?"_

  
Another message from my friend... 

  
_"Yeah."_

I answer this time, shutting off my phone. I know where Mark lives, but would she be there? I grab the keys to my truck, grab my hat, and then head out. I drive to her; I drive to Markiplier's home, and as I go to knock on the door... I just get this bad feeling something is wrong. I make quick work of unlocking the door, easy enough with the certain skill I have and search for her. 

The last place I look is in the kitchen, and there I find her. Lying on the cold, hard floor is the beloved, fiery Pyrophillia. On that kitchen floor is an unconscious, sick star.

  
**Alyce's POV**

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

 

"Is she going to be alright?" A deep, worried tone harshly inquires.

"Yes, she just passed out from the heat. It seems that is overwhelming her systems and this dry air is hard for her lungs to process." A lighter, profession sounding voice responds.

When my eyes start working from behind my shut eyelids, I can tell it is bright... Too bright. I keep my eyes closed for a time, just listening to the rhythmic beeping of some machine to my right and the humble voices of two men to my left.

"What is your relation to her, if I might ask." The second voice speaks after some moment of conversation void silence.

"I'm her older brother." The first man speaks, and suddenly the beeping picks up in speed. 

Each resounding tone echoes my pounding heart. My eyes fly open, looking at the younger man. Is he really my brother!? It can't be; mother said he died in a car accident when I was just a little girl.

"Ma'am, we need you to calm down." The older man, or doctor, says quietly from beside me.

"Y-You're... Y-You can't be..." I try to say a full sentence, but fall silent when all the words fly from my mind.

"Hey sis; it's been a while." He's tall and has dark hair. His eyes are the same though... The same blue eyes that I always see staring back at me when I look in the mirror; those eyes that I remember seeing when I was so young and so small.

"Is it really you? M-Mom said you died in a car crash..." I sit up, stronger now than I could've been when I arrived. He is here; safe and alive. My older brother didn't die in a car crash, but the bigger question is what did happen to him?

"I didn't die in a car accident, no, but I did get in one a few years ago." He speaks softly, sitting in the chair that rests beside my bed. That's when I see it, underneath his bangs on the left side of his face, across one of his blue eyes... A jagged scar pulls at the skin, telling a tale of horrid pain.

"What happened to your eye?" Soft, gentle, curious, and scared; all those are in my voice.

"The accident did it, but don't worry, it doesn't really affect my eyesight; I don't notice it anymore."

"You can't see out of that eye?"

"No, I can't; it's okay though." 

I get up slowly, knowing my weakness, and hug him. My eyes closed, tears pooling under my eyelashes, I hold my brother as I cry. Footsteps approach with strange determination towards the door to my room, and I thought that it was a nurse coming to check on me. I wiped away my tears, looking up at the person who just entered into the room.

"J-Jack!" 

"Who's this?" My favorite person points to my brother with almost mock anger, and it's adorable. 

I giggle, "He's my older brother, Ash."


	14. PAX West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's PAX West!!

Jack stares right at Ash, and my brother stares back. They are locked in a glare of question, but neither one of them wants to be the first accuser.   
  
"Holy cow, Jack; couldn't you have slowed down?" Mark makes it into the room. "Oh! Pyro, you're okay." 

"Hey, Mark... Sorry if I worried you guys."

"Alyce! What happened? We got back to Mark's, but you weren't there and there was an odd note on the door. We got here as soon as we could." Jack walks over to me and wraps me up in his arms.

I lay my head on his chest, "I went to get a drink of water, but I guess I passed out. Ash found me, I suppose... I'm not sure." 

"Why did you pass out?" Mark asks, standing beside my brother. Their concerned expressions mimicked each other, supporting my idea of Markiplier being like a brother to me.

"I get sick in hot weather." I confess, "I didn't want to miss out on seeing your beautiful hometown Mark, or miss out on PAX."

"That explains why you moved to Ireland," Jack says.

"Okay, but why did we not know about him?" Mark inquires, pointing towards Ash.

"I thought he was dead."

"And I can't live in cold environments," Ash adds.

"Wow, you guys are practically opposites." Mark bluntly states.

"Yeah... We used to be really close." 

"Why did you guys get separated?" 

"Mom and dad divorced, and dad moved down here with me since I couldn't be in the cold. Mom moved to Washington with Alyce because she couldn't be in the heat." Ash explains.

"Excuse me, but I came to talk to the patient. If you all would wait out in the waiting area, she can be with you in a moment." The doctor comes in, instructing the three guys to leave.

"But..." Jack tries to protest.

"Jack, don't worry. I'll be down in a few minutes. You could call that guy Mark was talking about to get some ship mercy." I smile at him, hugging him again before watching them all leave.

 

~2 Hours Later~

 

My hand is captured by another warm appendage, my head on his shoulder as we wait for my medicine. Mark and Ashleigh sit across from us; the cool air of the restaurant is refreshing. 

"So the doctor really told you to eat plenty of cold foods and stay in a place that is well air conditioned?" Mark asks, a small chuckle escaping him.

"I have a signed note to prove it if ya don't believe me," I shrug.

"Nah, it is okay. I believe you." 

"On the bright side, we get to hang out a little bit before PAX makes us extremely busy," Jack says, running a hand through his hair.

"What were you guys doing while you were running around?" I question the two troublemakers.

"We went and talked to that guy Mark was telling us about; he said he should have them done by Thursday."

"That's perfect! PAX starts on Friday, so we'll be able to surprise our fans." 

"Yup!" Jack gives my hand a small squeeze.

"So Ash, how'd you know I was in California?" I turn to my brother, shaking him out of his thoughts. 

"Oh, I have a friend that's a big fan our yours; he said that he saw you at the airport." Ash answers.

"How did you know I was at the airport?" I respond slowly.

"He works there," he chuckles. "He saw you three get off the plane; told me you were staying at Mark's."

"How did you know where my house was though? It's not knowledge among my fans." Mark inquires.

"Mark, you and I know each other," Ash states bluntly.

"We do?"

"Yeah, my hair is just usually blue. I work at one of the charity centers you work with."

"Oh! That was you!?" Mark turns, completely surprised, and looks at my brother.

"Yup, and you and I play games together sometimes."

"Yeah! I remember you now. I didn't recognize you."

"That's okay; my hair is back to its natural color again."

The table falls silent as they call our number. I go to stand, but immediately get told to sit as Mark goes to grab the food. We eat together as a group while some jokes were thrown around.

As we headed out the door, Mark invites Ash to come to hang out, but he politely declines, saying he has to go to work soon. I gave him my number and told him to text me.

Jack, Mark, and I all head back to the house. Mark goes to get a few fans to help keep cool, and Jack sets up GTA V on the PlayStation. Hours fly by as we waste time doing stupid crap, but

having fun at the same time. Around nightfall, Jack and I retire to our guest room, and a deep conversation begins.

"You've had a lot on your mind, haven't ya?" Jack speaks softly, exhaustion and volume making his accent thicker.

"Yeah," I sigh. "Some of your fans have been sendin' hate comments to me. Then with the hospital trip... I just... It's been a little rough." 

"Hey, don't listen to them," his arms pull me closer as he holds me. "They're jealous because you're so awesome that you got me followin' ya around like a lost puppy." 

I smile and giggle, "Well I'm not that awesome, but I suppose you are sometimes like a puppy."

"You know what we should do when we get back?" 

"Sleep?"

"That too," he chuckles. "But we should make a reading your comments video together." 

"That might be fun. It could be a mix of both our comments." I close my eyes, feeling a little better.

"Yeah! It'll have to be longer than normal, but that won't be too much of a problem." His voice was whispering now. 

"Hmm..." 

"Night Alyce," he chuckles again, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Nighty night." I fall asleep to his steady heartbeat and deep breaths.


	15. The Questions of Viewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q&A panel

3:35 AM. That annoying, brightly colored screen guiding my way through the morning and into the kitchen of mystery. As quiet as I can, I pull out several ingredients that are needed to make a good breakfast for those lazy boys that are so dear to me. Altair, the black and white, fluffy husky, catches me in the act of making pancakes and bacon. 

"Mornin' Altair, why don't you go back to bed. I'll feed ya when the boys wake up." I give him a piece of bacon, bribing him to go back to sleep. He complies, wagging his tail as he walks off. 

It is about half an hour later that he walks backed in followed by footsteps. Mark's tired face shows his squinted eyes as they adjust to the light in the kitchen. His tail is causing his whole body to wiggle as it swings back and forth with great joy. 

"What are ya doing up so early?" I turn around to see the drowsy eyes of my lovely Irishman. 

"Well, sit down at the table and you'll see," I smile at them both as they mindlessly sit at the table. I feed Altair and then hand each of them a plate of two pancakes, bacon, and a pile of eggs. I make then some coffee, joining them with my own serving. 

"How do you always wake up before us?" Mark asks after taking a sip of his coffee. 

"She doesn't always wake up before me," Jack chuckles, smirking at me as I pout.

"I only wake up earlier because I don't need a lot of sleep," I answer Mark's question.

"Why did we wake up so early anyway? It's like 4 in the god damn mornin'!"

"Jack, PAX starts today. We should at least look around before too many people flood the place." 

"She has a point buddy, even though we all known how many people camp outside." Mark shakes his head. 

"I can't believe that I actually have my own table this time!" I clap my hands; a way to release some of the pent up excitement in me.

"I think it is very cruel that your tables are practical across the building from each other. Why would you do that to your community?" Mark chuckles.

"Actually, we didn't do that on purpose," I sigh.

"Yeah, they didn't have the room to put our tables together." Jack gets up to put his plate and mug in the sink and then hugs me. "On the bright side, she and I have a panel together." He places a kiss on my cheek and then steals a bite of my pancakes.

"I make you breakfast, and this is how you repay me?" I look up at him, playing the frustrated girlfriend.

"I allowed you into my home when you didn't have a place to stay," he sneers at me, knowing that he won.

"How cute; your first fight." Mark chuckles, taking a picture of our arguing. 

"If ya could call it that; she had no reply." Jack stands up all proud.

I look at the ground, petting Altair. "I'm amazed I didn't burn breakfast." 

"Why? You're an amazing cook!" Mark takes another bite of his eggs making a goofy smile to show how much he enjoys it.

"Because I'm actually very tired right now," I chuckle.

"Drink more coffee; it'll wake you up," Jack suggests, looking at my empty mug.

I shake my head, standing as Jack backs away. "I'm going to go take a shower; we all need to get ready." I smile at them. 

"Okay, we'll get ready." They say in an odd burst of unison. 

"No pranks," I tell them sternly. They sigh, agreeing in a disappointed way. I laugh, going to the room to grab my toiletry bag, towels, and a change of clothes. 

It's an hour later that we begin our journey to the chaotic area around the building where our next few days will be spent. Fans filled the sidewalk and streets; calling our names for pictures as we walked through. We obliged; ended up standing around for an hour meeting our viewers. No one asked about mine and Jack's relationship. Mark was the one that got us through the crowd, and we went around looking at the booths. We came to a stop right next to Jack's, and we got to see the small stand attached to it for the merch of Pyroseptic. 

"Those look great! I didn't think our logos would fit together, but everything looks perfect!" I jump up and down in excitement, and Jack wraps his arms around me, keeping me in place. 

"They are going to sell like crazy, so he'll be here helping make sure you guys stay stocked," Mark comments with a big, cheesy grin on his face.

"I have a question for you two before we go to our tables." I turn to the two, a worried and concerned look on my face. 

"What's up?" An equally worried Jack wraps his arms around me again. 

"Go ahead. You can ask us anything." Mark hugs me as well.

I giggle, cheering up. "How are you guys enjoying the house?" 

"The house? It has a lot of your childhood memories, so I'm enjoying seeing where you grew up! I can almost envision ya running around like a little girl." Jack chuckles, giving me his biggest, most honest smile.

"Altair seems to love me, and the guest room is very humbling. I've enjoyed my stay. Your mom was very generous to let us stay."

My mom is out for her job, didn't mind us using the house, so we ended up being closer to the thing than a hotel could get us. Jack and I were using my mom's room, and Mark was sleeping in my old bedroom, which also happens to be where my dog Altair sleeps. 

"Well, she's not gonna be there for a few days; she thought that I would like to spend the time with Altair and was glad she didn't have to pay for dog care." I laugh.

"Well, we are happy to help!"  
  
It is the next day, around two in the afternoon that the three of us are getting ready for the group panel. I am a little nervous. It's my first panel, and there were a lot more negative comments from Jack's viewers. Mark and he are talking to me about a small plan for how the thing is going to go, but my mind's elsewhere. I'm thinking about how Altair is doing. I am thinking about my upcoming wedding.  Most of all, I'm thinking about the thousands of people that would be out there watching us. I wouldn't say I'm scared; I am just consciously aware that not all of them are for me, and not all of them like me.

"Hey, babe; are you okay?" Jack takes my hand in his, using his other hand to make me look at him.

"I'm nervous, that's all," I reply as I hug him and lie my head on his chest. 

His breath tickles my ear as he whispers to me, "I've seen those hate comments. You don't have to worry about that. They're being bullies, and bullies are just jealous because they can't have you." I stay silent, but look up at him with renewed joy. Mark starts singing the kissing song as Jack surprises me with a quick kiss. I blush a little.

"Come on guys! The show is about to start." Mark grabs me by the arm, picking me up and carrying me out onto the stage. Jack follows us, laughing as the lights come on to show us in all our glorious goofy nature.

"Don't mind us! We're just helping Pyro here get over her stage fright!" Jack waves to the crowd, dismissing the odd entrance. 

"Yeah! She loves ya guys, but she's never been on stage before! Please be kind to her." Mark laughs, plopping me down on the couch. He takes a seat in the chair on my right side, and Jack takes the seat on my left.

"So anyway. How are you guys today?" Jack asks the audience. A chorus of cheers responds. 

"So, as you all know, we're not good at planning things for this. However, a few announcements before we actually start." Mark says. "The next charity live stream is going to be in a couple of weeks and I'll be doing an obstacle course with the CKC, or California Kitten Country. You may see a familiar face since this is the second time I'll be hanging out with all those cute little faces and the amazing crew. Please donate if possible. They have saved so many new kittens that they need a bigger place. We are hoping to reach at least three hundreds thousand dollars for them. But of course, you are not required to donate." Mark takes a deep breath and continues, "I will also be hosting a game night like thingmabob that you guys can join in for, but that'll be probably in a couple of months. I'm talking to the game developers to maybe get me a private server so it runs better. Pyro and Jack will be there as well." 

"Last but not least," Jack continues for Mark. "He will also be absent from posting videos for at least a week this coming spring as he'll be hanging out with Pyro and me in my beautiful neighborhood."

"Yes, thank you, Jack." Mark nods. 

"Now we will have the rest of this time for questions from you guys," I say, smiling at the crowd. "Please make a single file up front here." At least a hundred people come rushing up, making a single file line up the isles. I point to the first guy when everything settles down. He takes a deep breath and looks nervous for a time before he finally figured out how to speak again.

"This is for Pyrophillia. How did you come to the idea to make your channel?"

"Well for the longest time I was a pro at games. Think, I could beat any game without dying once in a matter of hours. I was a natural. When Mark and Jack started their channels, I was a huge fan. They sort of changed my life. I thought it was cool that they were so young and innocent and so I wanted to create my own." 

"That's so cool! No wonder you guys are such great friends." The guy smiles.

"Yeah. They are basically why I created the channel. They also helped me get off my feet."

"You guys really do make a great team." The same guy says before he waves at us as he walks back to his seat. 

Half an hour worth of questions later, an anxious little girl approached the stage. "Jack. I was wondering if you are planning on purposing to Pyrophilia anytime soon. If so, do you think she'll accept?"

Jack, I look at each other as Mark starts laughing. The poor little girl gets a little worried.

"Well, I hope she would have said yes or right now she's playing a really good prank on me," Jack says.

"Why's that?" The little girl asks.

"Because he and I are already engaged." I get up and walk to the edge of the stage, picking her up and showing her my ring. Her smile brightens; eyes lighting up.

"That's so pretty! Congratulations!" She hugs me like about half the people go to sit back down, but one boy comes up to the stage, telling me that it's his little sister. I let her go and they go to sit down.

"I think that's enough questions for now. How about we play a little game." Jack says and I turn to see Mark nod.

Jack stands up, walking over to me followed by Mark. I never saw him wink to the crowd. "So Jack, what game are we going to play?"

"It's a guessing game?" Jack sounds unsure. "But the crowd is going to help us out. Each person in the middle row has a box under their seat. In each box is something worthwhile. The right side has envelopes, and one of them is red. The red one is a surprise for Pyro here. The left side also has envelopes, another surprise for Pyro."

I look at him as the crowd waits for instructions. "What are you planning?"

"Hold on. Everyone who is here, don't move the thing under your seat. Pyro. There are five boxes that are different than the others. You have to guess, using the help from the crowd, what is in those boxes and where they are. As the audience, you cannot say what is in the box or what your seat number is. You can only give descriptions of how the thing feels or looks. Basic descriptions." He smiles and Marks just laughs.

"Also, Pyro, you'll be facing me the entire time," Mark says.


	16. The Game of Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience helps Mark and Jack with a surprise for Alyce.

It took me fifteen minutes to guess where all seven objects were. The two envelopes were brought up to me. One was a plane ticket, and I look at Jack confused.

"Read it." He urges. I read the entire thing then hug him. The crowd laughs and awes and Mark smiles. 

"The plane ticket is for one animal, specifically a Husky, and it is only one way." I hug him again and he entwines our fingers together as Mark helps me open the other envelope. 

"One hundred thousand subscribers. That's more than double the size of a packed Roman Colosseum and more than ten times the number of people who set the human domino world record. We understand the dedication and talent it takes to reach one hundred thousand YouTube viewers. We want you to know that we don't take your achievement for granted. You delivered the audience. Now we're delivering the rewards. To commemorate your milestone of one hundred thousand YouTube subscribers, pleased accept with our congratulations this Silver Play Button. We know you'll continue to create amazing content and bring in more fans, so we'll keep for new ways to reward you. Thanks for being awesome. Sincerely, Tom Pickett, VP, Global Head of Content Operations, YouTube." I read it aloud. Then see a small note in the envelope. "The red box from seat H7 hold the best surprise. Please have it brought to the stage." A fan brings up this rectangular box, red and obviously not like the others. It is handed to me from the excited man before he returns to his seat. I open it up and there is the Silver Play Button dedicated to me.

"So Alyce, how has this panel been?" Mark asks as the fans are all excited and filled with joy from the last fifteen minutes.

"For my first panel, it has been one of the best moments of my life. I couldn't have thought of this, nor could I have expected that so many great people would be here to support me and experience this with me. I'm truly honored for all that today has been, and excited for all that today holds." I answer, giving a little speech.

The crowd cheers and then quickly calms down. "Thank you, everyone! Don't forget to stop by our tables to get a free piece of merch with those tickets or to trade what you got from those boxes."

"Do your outros!!!" Echoes across the room.

"Thank you, everyone, so much for watching! And I'll see all of you in the next video. Bye bye!" Mark waves to the crowd, exiting the stage.

"Thank you guys so much for watching! If you liked it, punch your friend in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all around," he goes through making the sounds and air high fiving the crowd. "And  I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT VIDEO!!!" Jack also exits the stage after his outro.

It is my turn then, and I smile at the crowd as I begin to say my outro, "Thank you for watching this flaming entertainment! I'll see all you fires in the next video!" I bow to the crowd and jog off the stage, meeting Mark and Jack in the back. That's the longest day of PAX before everyone heads home. Mark says goodbye to us from the airport and tells Altair goodbye as well. Jack and I say our parting words to Mark, then get on the plane. Both of us hold onto each other for support.  
  
We get home hours after PAX ends. Altair in the back seat of the truck I bought after selling my motorcycle. He's trying to eat the snow that is falling the whole way as well. "That was fun," Jack says, hand holding mine as we walk through the door. 

"Yeah, and we came home to snow as well." I smile at him and call Altair from outside. He jumps out of the truck and into the house immediately finding the couch.

"The perfect time for you to steal the comforter again." He teases.

"You can cuddle under it with me." 

"And I most likely will." We touch foreheads, closing our eyes and just standing there in the tranquillity of our lovely home. I yawn, tired from the long weekend. He picks me up, surprising me a little, and takes me to his room. Sometimes I sleep outside in the cabin, but usually only when Mark is over. As many times as he has offered to sleep out there instead, I always made sure he was inside hanging out with Jack until late in the morning. Laying me on the bed, Jack helps me out of my coat and under the covers, soon joining me as we slowly fall asleep.


	17. An Average Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average day of relaxing.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> This is a really short filler chapter. I hope you guys understand.

I wake up after a long day of rest, trapped in the arms of Jacksepticeye. I sit there enjoying the warmth from the covers and our combined body heat. This every day for the past couple of years; it has been nothing but bliss, and I have loved and enjoyed every minute of it. This morning seems different though as if there is an even greater amount of joy. It is the simplicity of waking up after a long trip and time away from this house. The green of Ireland's rolling hills greeted us; holding us in the cusp of their now snow-covered glades.   
Even as I lie in the arms of the one that I love, I realize the magic of it all. A groan sounds as he stretches, the arm of his that is under me, stuck there. I giggle as I turn over, planting a kiss on his lips. 

"Top o' the mornin' t' ya," I smile as he blinks a few times to get his bearings. 

"Top of the mornin'..." He sits up, and I hug him, resting my head on his shoulder as he stretches again. "How long have ya been up?" 

"Only about a half hour," I look up and start fixing his hair.

He looks at me with confusion written in his blue eyes. "Did ya make coffee?"

"No... I stayed wrapped up in your warm arms."

He smiles, "That makes sense, but you could've got up."

"That would've woken you up."

"So? I probably would have gone back to sleep. Or you would have been able to make coffee before I even got out of bed." 

I kiss him again, "I'll go make some coffee now then and you can follow after it's done." 

"Or we can both just go get some coffee," he smirks.

"We could do that," I get off the bed and put on my shoes.

"Don't ya want to get dressed?"

"Babe, we didn't even change out of our clothes from yesterday. We just took off our coats and went to bed." 

He takes a look at me then at himself and laughs. "You're right; let's go!" He jumps out of bed, grabbing his shoes. I drive the truck as he sits in the passenger seat. We go to the local café and order our usual. We take them home though, sitting down in his recording room and looking at all his games. It is undoubtedly Monday, and all our viewers know that on Mondays we post videos of us playing games together. 

"So... Should we play GTA V today?" He turns to look at me, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Only if I get the black car," I smile and he chuckles. 

"Of course." We get it all set up, then play a couple of hours as we record.

"I'll edit half, you edit the other?" I ask as we put away the game.

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a few hours." He smiles at me as I walk out the door to the little cabin.


	18. Wedding Bells Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding, Ding, Ding... Wedding Bells Ring!

I adorn a light blue gown. The sleeves are lace and start on the edge of my shoulders stopping at my elbows. The lace forms to the sweetheart neckline and covers the bodice before cascading down into the skirt which is made mostly of satin fabric and tuil. My veil sits held by a tiara of flowers which are red to match my bouquet. 

Mark walks into the room wearing his tux and looks at me. "You're so adorable." 

"Shut up!" I blush and smile at him.

"Everything is in place. Just have to walk you down the aisle now." He smiles holding out his arm for me.

"Okay..." I wrap my arm around his and grab my bouquet off the table by the door. We start walking from the room.  
A soft violin plays my favorite song as Mark and I start walking down the aisle towards the altar. Jack's face is in awe as he watches me approach him to the rhythm of the violin. When I get to the alter, Mark lets me go and takes a seat. In the crowd is my mom, Bob, Wade, Ethan, Tyler, and Altair. The man who'd be marrying us is my brother. I smile at him as he recites the traditional Irish wedding speech. Jack and I say our vows and before the rings are put on, a golden ribbon is tied around our clasped hands. The after party starts soon after. Jack and I do traditional couples dance together.

"I'm surprised she could pull it off in that dress," Mark says.

"Well," Jack begins as I dance in the center of the room with a few friends. "She's just an angel that was doomed to be Irish and fall for the little things."

"What do you mean by that?" 

"You don't see her when she's not recording a video or worrying about me... She drinks her coffee by the window and watches the rain fall no matter the time of day it is. Quiet mornings when I'm still too tired to even get out of bed, she's in her own world appreciating the way the real world looks. She'll dance to herself when I'm away and it's to a song no one can hear. I'm glad I got her before anyone else did."

Mark chuckles and places a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You deserve her because you fell in love with the little things about her."

"Thanks, buddy." 

"Mark! Jack! Get over here and dance!" I wave them over and spin around as they walk closer and start dancing with me. The music is upbeat and we easily move to the music. The others join us and the night flies away.

"Hey, my little flame, why don't we finally pack up and get back to our own room?" Jack says as he spins me into his arms.

"Yeah, but I'm driving," I say and kiss him.

"Why?"

"Because you've had a few too many drinks."

"But I don't drink that much," he protests.

"Well come on then, I better get you home..." I guide him through the lowly lit room and out to the parking lot where my truck is. He opens the door for me as he attempts to kiss me while I climb in, but as he fails he laughs and walks to the passenger side to get in as we leave. When we get back to the house he seems to change a little, as if the alcohol is affecting him. I lock the door and then join him in his room. He hugs me from behind, steps back and unzips my dress lifting me out of it and placing me on the bed. 

I giggle, "You're serious about this, aren't ya?" 

"Yes." He crawls over me and kisses me a little forcefully. He starts with my lips then kisses the line of my jaw, down my neck, across my collarbone and my lower chest; he tickles me.

"Seán," I giggle as he kisses up the other side of my neck and the nibbles on my earlobe, pressing our bodies together. I begin to undress him as well, pulling at his shirt as we move around somehow getting to the same point. Entirely new feelings wash over me, and I forget about the force behind his usually soft soul. By the time we run out of energy, finally coming to rest cuddled together, I have a few painful marks on my neck and shoulders where he bit me. I hope it was just the alcohol because he was more aggressive than he has been as long as I've known him.


	19. When A Fight Breaks Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the insider's view of what happens when three people decide to constantly test our nerves.

It's been a couple of months since Jack and I celebrated our uniting. He has been his usual self since then, so I guess his aggressiveness that night was just the alcohol. He hasn't had any since and neither have I. 

"Hey, cutie!" Jack calls me from the living room, walking towards the bedroom. "I just got a text from Mark, he says he just landed and he's grabbing a cab to deliver him here." 

"That's good," I smile as he wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me from behind. 

"What's wrong?" He asks, feeling me shaking. "Are ya scared for some reason?"

"I got sick this mornin' so I haven't really eaten anything and I'm a little weak..." I take a deep breath to try to calm myself down. 

"What's that?" Jack whispers, pointing at the small, white, plastic stick on the counter in front of us.

"Oh! I was, um... I was just making sure that uh..." I sigh as he turns me around and makes me look him in the eyes. 

"Alyce, you can tell me anything especially if it is something that I should be concerned about."

"I took a test while you were recording your videos." 

"A test? Holy shit! Alyce, no!" He holds me at arm's length, pure excitement crossing his face before he pulls me into a tight hug. "I'm so excited!"

I giggle and begin to cry, "I'm glad. For a second I thought you were mad."

"What? No! I'm a little shocked that it happened so soon. I don't remember... Oh! Never mind! Mark's here!" The happy Irish man practically runs towards the knocking of his best friend. I throw away the pregnancy test and slowly walk to the front room. As I come to the doorway I see Jack being thrown onto the floor and Mark standing there laughing in a very deep, evil tone. His eyes were taken over by his pupils, making them empty, black pits.

"Mark, come on. Alyce and I have some wonderful news to tell you. Now's not the time for alternate personality pranks." Jack chuckles, standing up and walking over to Mark, who responds but picking Jack up and throwing him through the front door.

"Mark..." I plead, real fear in my voice.

"Hello Alyce, I've been waiting to see you through my own eyes," Mark says, his voice still dark. I recognize it, the way he speaks and looks. This isn't Mark. This is Darkiplier, a supposed fantasy character created by Mark long ago.

"Y-You're r-real?" I take a few steps back, trying to distance myself from this demon that has taken control of Mark.

"Oh, come on Alyce. I'm not that bad. I just want to talk and play a few games together; tell me you don't like playing games." Dark approaches me quickly, raising a hand to touch my cheek.

A growl comes from the front door, and the two of us look towards it to see Jack, no... Anti standing there. His left eye is completely black except the normal blue iris in the center and his other eyes are just like Dark's. "You should leave her alone Dark."

"Oh, Anti. You know better than anyone how much I hate doing what I'm told." 

"That wasn't an order; that was a warning," Anti says, walking over to me and grabbing me forcefully. It was familiar, and I realize that it wasn't Jack the night of the wedding.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Dark says with a heavy tone of sarcasm. He picks me up by the throat, wrenching me out of Anti's grasp and throwing me against the couch. Anti didn't like that and lunged at Dark sending them both to the floor. I stand up using the back of the couch and begin to sneak towards the back door; I never take my eyes off of the two demons.

"Why do you care about her wellbeing?" Dark asks Anti, unaffected by the scratches along his torso.

"If she dies, so does my new plaything..." Anti chuckles as he is pushed away by Dark. I instinctively placed a hand on my stomach.

"Plaything? What do you mean by that?" Dark stops his violent attacks for a moment as he stands up.

Anti laughs evilly. "Alyce is pregnant Dark," Anti pops his shoulder back into place.

"Well, congratulations Alyce. Whether that's on your death or the kid, we'll just have to see." Dark chuckles, walking towards me with a knife.

"Dark, you can't harm her until you kill me." Anti steps in between us.

"That will please me."

I see Dark lunge towards Anti as he throws something into Anti's face. Anti flinches, hands covering his eyes. Dark raises the knife, aiming straight for Jack's heart. I feel myself being pulled back, a sting in my eyes and a jolt of electricity run up my spine. Then I'm not in control. Dark flies into a far wall, knife dropping out of his hand. Anti stands behind me, eyes sore from the salt thrown into them. "You boys are so fucking loud. And you're messy as well as stupid!" A malevolent, female voice says.

"Who the hell are you?" Anti asks. "Dark, describe her ya dick! I can't see!"

"It's Alyce, but her eyes... Her iris is amber and the rest is black." Dark says. 

"Your voices are annoying..." The female voice mumbles. 

"Who are you?" Dark asks in slight wonder.

"I am Arsonist. The much needed and very well rested alternate ego of your dear Alyce." Her face appears in a mirror, but it's not exactly hers. It is my face, my body... Me. She's a demon in control just like Anti and Dark. Anti and Dark appear behind her, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her towards them. She follows along with their unknown plan as they both turn her around and raise a hand to strike her. 

"Dark," Anti chuckles.

"This will be fun." Dark laughs and their hands fall, but then they are on the other side of the room and she's laughing.

"Don't fuck with me boys; I don't tolerate child's play." Arsonist says.

"Oh Ari, can I call you that? We aren't children." Dark chuckles, getting up. The woman picks up the knife and chuckles with him.

Anti laughs, "Ari, I like it."

"Ugh, seriously... How annoying can you be!? Well, time to take control..." Ari chuckles and then things fade to black. 

Occasionally, as if someone pressed play then pause immediately after one another, I would hear noises carrying a fight. Then I could feel the cold of a hard surface against my skin before everything else stopped. Unconsciousness took over, winning and pulling me away. I regained my ability to move eventually, but I didn't know how long it had been. My senses returned soon after and my body was sore. The wisps of my clothing barely covered me, but at that moment I felt a blanket being wrapped around me. Arms lifted me up and held me close, protectively carrying me someplace better. I didn't open my eyes, nor did the person speak, but I could tell by their walk and the way their presence felt that it was him.

"J-Jack..." I mumbled, whispering on a breath his name as if in awe.

"Hush, don't speak. We both should rest." His voice was just as quiet, but possibly not entirely in exhaustion. I could hear the pain and guilt inside.

"W-What happened? How long was I out?" I ask, still not opening my eyes or speaking above a whisper. Before he answers he places me on the bed and I assume walks somewhere else. I feel the pieces of my clothes moved away and then new ones placed on as my loving husband helps me out. I open my eyes just enough to see they were his, but I closed them again before I could see what he looked like. I don't know why, but I was afraid to look at him. I can't remember what happened.

"What happened?" I ask again, feeling him crawl next to me and pull me close.

"I can't explain it well... Just that..." I feel him tense up then relax as he lets out a frustrated sigh. "Anti, Dark, and Ari appeared."

"Ari?" I ask, turning over and finally looking at him. He had dried blood on his left temple and a small cut on his right shoulder.

"Yes... Arsonist. She's your evil demon." Jack explains then kisses me gently. "Sleep, we both need it."

"O-Okay..." I whisper, shaking for a little bit. It was only a few seconds, but then Jack started rubbing my back and placed a gentle hand on my stomach, humming me back into unconsciousness.


End file.
